


Purchasing Love

by Dreamer1333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Insecure Liam, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Liam, Past Abuse, past larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is lonely and wants a family. His solution is to track down a human trafficking ring and purchase a young male slave, but he doesn't intend to abuse this young man. He wants to love him and cherish him. Give him a life he had never thought he would have.</p><p>Liam Payne is insecure, shy and anxious. He has been through far too much and has accepted his task of being a slave. When Louis Tomlinson walks into his life he changes his life permeantly  and in a way that Liam believed no master could.</p><p>A story of two lost souls brought together by pain and the need to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purchasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account vampangel1d.

Liam's POV

 

The finely dressed man parades in front of us. His feathery brunette hair pulled back and blue eyes dancing over us all as we stand before him in a single file line waiting for him to say which of us he will choose. 

Our kidnapper and owner stands off to the side in his white button down shirt and jeans. His hazel eyes shine with greed, and lack any compassion for us six that shall be sold off as slaves.

As the newest buyer looks over us I am thankful to at least be wearing the boxers that clad me. It would be too much of a humiliation to stand here in nothing. My bruises and scars are now on full display, but they don't seem to unsettle the man. 

The man pauses in his pacing, glancing nonchalantly over to our kidnapper and master.

"Is this all you have?" he asks his voice sounding neither disappointed or excited, just neutral.

"Yes, but we will be getting in more on Sunday," Mr. Cowell quickly replies desperate to make some sort of deal.

"Oh no, one of these will do fine. I am willing to offer up twenty grand for the blonde haired, lad," he offers his eyes not wondering over to Niall at all, nor had he even spared him a glance. My stomach twists in knots in fear for my young and innocent friend. 

"May I make a compromise for twenty-five grand?" Mr. Cowell offers eager to get even the smallest amount more.

"No, he is not worth that. What about the brunette with the birth mark? I'll offer you forty grand," the man proposes his eyes wondering over to me.

"Forty grand? He's worth more than that, he's a special one , I had to go through much trouble to get. How about slightly?" Mr. Cowell offers making the man before me snort.

"Forty-five and that's it or I'll leave here without any and report your location to the police," the man threatens.

"Alright forty-five. I only accept cash," Mr. Cowell replies as though the man will not be able to provide him with such a thing.

The man lays out the briefcase, that had been at his side, on the desk before the door. Mr. Cowell peaks into the brief case his jaw dropping.

"He is all yours Mr. Tomlinson. I have clothes for him in the closet if you like," Mr. Cowell offers, but the man, Mr. Tomlinson, shakes his head.

"I have stuff for him to wear. You may keep your disgusting fabrics," Mr. Tomlinson waves him off before locking his attention on me alone," Come here, love. Let me see you."

I slowly step out of line, approaching him hesitantly. From behind me I can hear the sound of the others leaving, heading back to their rooms, which are more like cells.

Mr. Tomlinson reaches out for me his hand cradling my cheek gently.

"You are truly beautiful, love. Go ahead and dress in there. I don't want you to catch a cold," he whispers his voice sounding like velvet.

He holds out to me a pile of neatly folded clothing. It is a simple pair of jeans and a grey sweater that looks like it may be rather baggy on me.I carefully put each on blushing under his gaze as he watches each of my movements. My movements are slow, I gasp a little, but am careful to hide much of my pain. 

I was correct about the sweater, it comes down to the middle of my thighs, but the jeans hug my body properly.

He places a pair of navy blue Toms at my feet allowing me to quickly slide them on as well.

"Come along, babe, and let me show you your new home," he offers me his hand, which I hesitantly accept. He leads me out of the darkened building and into the silent night. 

He walks over to a slick black Ferrari. He opens the passenger door for me like a true gentleman.

I am surprised by his kindness, having expected him to be rough and rude with him being my new owner, but he is the exact opposite. He is gentle, kind and almost loving in the way he treats me.

I buckle my seat belt watching as he joins me in the car. Each of his movements graceful, and beautiful. Far more elegant than my clumsiness and awkwardness. He easily maneuvers the car out of the lot and moves down the darkened streets. 

I don't say a word as my nerves gnaw at my stomach. I settle for leaning against the door letting my cheek rest against the cool glass.

I watch the streetlights, cars, and buildings pass by. I pay no attention to land marks or street names knowing that there is no point. If I were somehow able to escape I would have no where to go. So, this is my only option.

"Liam, isn't it?" he asks startling me from my thoughts. I glance over at him, not reply, not even knowing if I should or what to even say.

"Y-Yes," I finally stutter out after several tense seconds, my voice just a quiet whisper.

"Relax Liam, I am not going to hurt you. I want you to know that you will be safe with me. Also, I know you have been taught to call me master, Mr. Tomlinson, or daddy by some kinky folks, but I don't want you to call me any of these. I just want you to call me by my first name, Louis," he tries to assure me and strangely his words do actually calm me. The raw honesty in his voice allowing me to relax.

After over an hour of driving we pull up to a large mansion that is a gorges white. There is a large garden that surrounds the home. It has flowers of various bright colors and even in this dark lighting makes the house feel light and welcoming.

He stops the car in the circular drive, turning it off right in front of the walkway that leads up to the front door.

I don't move from my seat as he gets out of the car, unsure of what to do. 

He comes over to my door opening it up for and grinning in at me.

"I suppose you're going to be rather shy for awhile, aren't you?" he grins at me holding his hand out to me. I carefully accept it letting him help me from the car.

He leads me up the stone walkway and inside the mansion.

The house is decorated in a modern style, yet manages to feel warm. He kicks off his shoes by the door, which I quickly mimic. I follow him over to the kitchen, the sight of the dishes in the sink and several sweatshirts are piled up on the dining room table along with a bunch of paper work, makes me want to attack the place with cleaning supplies.

"Would you like anything to eat? I know they don't feed you all that well in that hell hole. You are welcome to anything you like," Louis offers opening cabinets and the fridge as he peeks his head in searching about.

"I know what you'd like! Chocolate! I bough it specially from a candy shop in Italy the other week. It is absolutely marvelous!" he says excitedly placing a box of chocolates in front of me.

I can't resist the beautiful golden box with cursive Italian carefully written across it, which meaning is lost on me. I have not had chocolate in over two years and it is the defiantly my favorite thing in the world.

I open the box shaking a little, but Louis nods at me encouraging me. I pop one of the square pieces into my mouth moaning in pleasure as it melts on my tongue. My cheeks flush red, in embarrassment and horror. Louis doesn't seem to mind though.

"Been awhile, huh?" Louis asks leaning against the counter as he pops a piece into his mouth as well.

"I-It's my favorite. We didn't get much at the h-house," I admit quivering a little, but unable to resist urge to snatch up another one from the package letting out another shameful moan at the sweet flavor.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll be sure to stock up on some more chocolate," he laughs warmly, "but I have to interrupt you and your sexy chocolate time. We have something we must do tonight. Follow me up to my room," he orders beckoning for me to follow him up the stairs.

His words make my stomach sink. This has been the black dagger I've been waiting for, the storm that darkens a bright day and rains on the parade. I follow him up knowing now that I will not be the slave that does his chores, but his sex slave.

Entering the large bedroom I find him sitting on the edge of the bed in absolutely nothing. I settle down beside him on the green duvet. I place my hands in my lap, and keep my eyes on my feet as teas of fear and humiliation begin to form.

"I have no idea what is running through your head right now, but I'm going to guess that it is along the lines of you being nothing, but a sex toy to me, but that isn't true. Liam, I bought you for many reasons, God I hate saying that I bought you it just seems so inhumane. Liam, I saved you from that place not to own you or abuse you. I want to love you, I need somebody to love, to hold and share this home with me. I want a family, and you can give me that. I won't force you to do anything, but I would like to make love to you tonight, so we can get a start on producing a child. I want a baby, that I know can give me and will adore. I chose you over the others for your ability to carry. I will let this all sink in, but understand that we need to do this tonight, I want this tonight. I've waited so long," his voice trembles with emotion bring to light that this story he has shared is more complex than what he is letting on, but is the truth.

I should be alarmed by his words, but they don't scare me as much as they should. They do scare me to a point, but they are a much better option than the slavery house and the house I had originally come from. 

I nod my head trembling, knowing I have no other option, and actual excitement fills my belly, loving the idea of being loved. I am also nervous though, my mind flashing back to the terror of the past.

Louis has me lay back on the bed, pulling down my pants gently. He leaves me in only my boxers and the sweatshirt. His hands creep up my thighs, rubbing them lovingly as he leans in kissing me. I whimper into his mouth shaking some more. 

"Calm down Liam, I'm not going to hurt you," Louis promises kissing down my neck. 

I try to do as he asks, by taking deep breaths and focusing on Louis entirely, and not the others that have touched me. They have never touched me lovingly or sexually, but they had their hands on me, their teeth dug into my skin and their feet breaking bones. Every little touch takes me back to them and those dark nights of the awful beatings. 

"Liam, babe, breath. It's okay. I'm not hurting you, at least not intentionally. With all these bruises though, old scars and still frail bones it is proving to be rather difficult. Take a breath love, it's okay," Louis' warm voice brings me back into reality. 

I am sobbing and trembling beneath him. He pauses in his heated movements to lean down and press a kiss to my forehead. 

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just. I can't...I-I only think of them," I gasp out as he gently rubs my arms.

"Who, Liam? Did somebody rape you?" he asks his voice a gentle whisper and caring. Nothing like their furious and savage yells.

"N-No, they would beat me. I-It was awful a-and it hurts when people touch me. I-I don't like it," I gasp out as he gently stokes along my cheek bone wiping away my tears.

"Some of the pain you experience is psychological, Liam. I'll walk you through it and be very gentle. The only way you're going to get past this is by facing it head on," he whispers in my ear kissing along my neck. 

I nod biting down on my lip, as he moves the sweater up my hips pulling down my boxers and tossing them aside. He whispers sweet things in my ear, reminds me to breath and wipes away any tears I shed. 

His thrusts are slow at first, and he pauses inside me several times allowing me to adjust to his size and the feel of things before picking up speed. 

"The only marks I will ever leave on your body are my love bites," he whispers in my ear before sucking on the skin of my birth mark making me quiver and moan into him. This makes both of us laugh, before he continues. 

By the time we are through we are both out of breath, and I am glad to say that I no longer quiver with fear. I let him hold me in his arms, pressed against his chest. I drift off to sleep, and I have no nightmares for the first time since I can remember.

 

Two months later

Life has changed for me. I no longer receive beatings everyday, instead I receive kisses. The nightmares I get are always left in the darkness for my new reality has become light and loving. Louis is the only person I see, but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

He leads for work during the day and I clean house, make meals, and work on little crafty projects I have come to enjoy. Most of the time he is home able to work from his office, but he occasionally must leave.

 

When Louis leaves the house it is periodically for errands and to attend meetings for his business. I am stuck at the house for my own safety, there being only one car, not having my driver's license and we don't have quite that level of trust just yet.

I haven't really minded it, for he is always back by noon allowing me to have him a nice lunch ready by the time he returns, but for the past week I have come to mind.

For the past week, I have awoken with awful nausea. I must always rush to the bathroom at seven-o- clock exactly. I spend the next hour vomiting and gagging until I am unable to breath or stand.

I'll stay in the bathroom until nine and then I'll force myself to go down the stairs to find something to eat.

Today is no different and oh how badly I ache for Louis. I lean trembling against the toilet seat, tears running down my cheeks after yet another marathon of vomiting. 

I don't have the energy to stand and I know I must be running a temperature based upon the sweat that soak me and the shivers that rattle me to the bone.

I let myself fall back onto a rug, curling up into the softness tiredly.

I don't have the energy in me to fight so when darkness comes knocking I can't help but, to open the door.

1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d

"What made his temperature rise to a 102? Last I checked running a fever is not a symptom of pregnancy," Louis' familiar voice, although frustrated, is a welcome sound.

I whimper turning my head so I can feel the soft fabric of the pillow against my cheek.

"Liam, love, open your pretty eyes," Louis' voice is in m ear forcing me to make my eyes flutter.

Louis is leaned in close to me on our bed his eyes shinning with worry.

"W-Who's pregnant?" I ask smartly making his frown transform into a beautiful smile.

"You are my beautiful love. We're having a baby. You got awfully sick though and gave me quite a scare when I came home to find you unconscious on the floor. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asks his fingers dancing gently through my hair.

"W-We are!" I squeak out ignoring his questions as my hands fly down to my stomach, that I had just assumed was getting larger due to my increased intake of food.

"Yes, and congratulations to you both, but we also have some slightly bad news. You're going to be on bed rest for the week due to a virus you picked up Liam. No worries though, with the proper medication, rest and staying hydrated you and the baby will be peachy within the week," a man replies as he tidies up his equipment that I had not realized had been laying out on the nightstand or the portable ultrasound that is sitting on a chair by the bed.

"L-Louis, who is he?" I ask noticing for the first time that I am laying on the bed in only my boxers and the blankets are pulled down to my feet. I move away and curl into myself like a little turtle as I wait for the blows to come.

"This is Dr. Stanley Lucas, he is a good friend of mine and my family's trusted doctor. He will be your doctor and the doctor of our baby," Louis assures me gently rubbing my back and making me unfurl from myself. His hands never leaving me as I slowly settle back down, but I put as much distance between myself and this Dr. Lucas.

"H-Hi," I greet him shyly.I realize that my stomach is also covered in goo as I raise my hand in the air to wave at him. Confused I slide my hands around on my tummy, where the goo appears to be, moving it around skeptically.

"Oops sorry Liam, we forgot about the gel from the ultrasound. Here give me your hands and let me clean them up as well as your belly," Louis says as soon as he notices my discomfort. He grabs a towel from the end of the bed carefully wiping up the gel and wiping down my hands. He then pulls the blankets up around me kissing the top of my head lovingly as he looks back towards his friend.

"Liam, I also would like to talk to you about your old wounds. You have your right leg, left ankle and right wrist that have all been broken and not cared for properly. You have scars that look like there were stab wounds or deep cuts. I have not done any x-rays so this was all visible to me through regular exams. Your very tender in some places and this tells me that you have taken a lot of internal bruising in these places. I can't find any damage to your major organs through the ultrasound, but I must ask you Liam, who were you abused by? Based on your scarring and how frail your body is they must have been giving you these beatings on a daily basis. Was your father, brother, uncle or maybe Mr. Cowell at the slave house?" Dr. Lucas asks making me curl in closer to Louis.

"N-No, it was the kids at my school. My dad and two sisters passed in a car accident, then my mum got sick with cancer. She was too ill to notice and when the boys discovered I could carry babies and that I was gay they loved to beat on me. None of the teachers noticed or cared, and if they did they would just look over me not knowing what to do. When I turned fifteen my mum died and I was taken into the foster care. The boys there would be beat me too, over and over. They would ignore my screams, and the medical staff at the home would make sure, that I had no lasting organ damage, but other than that left me be not wanting to bother with the paper work. A year later Mr. Cowell kidnapped me and the horrible thing is that it was a relief, for whatever I was faced with then would have to be better than the beatings and years of abuse. At the slave home I was allowed to heal and actually made friends. I-I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I-I bet you wish you had taken someone else," I begin to cry as my insecurities begin to hit me once again. The words: freak, disgusting, fag, weakly, baby, and so many more haunting me like some hateful chant.

"There is nobody else I want. You are exactly who I want to love," Louis whispers in my ear pulling me in close kissing my head as I tremble in his arms, "Liam, I am here no matter what and, I promise you that no harm will come to you. Your future here is a happy one and one that I promise you will love. Smile for me, love, we're having a baby. A beautiful little baby."

His words and gentle touches along my belly are exactly what I need. I relax in his arms smiling as happy sobs shake me. 

A new happier life for me has appeared and I have never felt more loved in my life.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

My week of rest has passed. My nausea has been controlled and my fever is no longer there. 

Louis doesn't go to his meetings in town and has been doing them over video chat instead till I am better. 

Today is my first day of being able to go downstairs on my own and boy do I have much to do. The first thing I do after my little bout of morning sickness is rip the sheets off the bed. I toss them into the laundry basket along with the pile of clothes that has accumulated. 

I grab onto the laundry basket and full hamper pulling them out of the master bedroom and down the hall to the laundry room. I quickly start up a load of laundry before jumping into the shower.

I settle on just a pair of boxers and a baggy sweatshirt to wear for a relaxing day at home. I wonder down the stairs to the smell of cinnamon.

I find Louis at the stove happily singing along to some song on the radio busting out a couple dance moves here and there making me giggle.

This reveals my arrival.

"Liam love! I thought I heard you poking around upstairs. How are you this morning? I'm making some cinnamon roll pancakes. I hope you love them, they're one of my absolute favorites," Louis purrs leaning in to give me a kiss.

"I'm good. It's nice to be up," I reply giggling again as he nuzzles his nose with mine.

"Good, how about our little one?" he asks rubbing my belly lovingly.

"They're great now hurry your butt over there before you burn our breakfast," I laugh shooing him away. He speeds off to the pancakes flipping them just in time. I just shake my head laughing at him.

I grab the orange juice from the fridge, but leave the syrup having spotted some sort of icing and that most defiantly is going to have all the sugar and calories needed.

I rub my slightly pudgy belly self consciously hating how it doesn't look like I'm pregnant, but like I am some chubby little pig or something.

"You're little pudgy tummy is beautiful. I love it and you," Louis assures me as he comes up behind me pinching my bare thighs making me yelp and swat his hands away.

I plop myself down at the counter flipping through the mail curiously. This is how I spot a postcard addressed to me.

Hey Liam!

It's Niall here! I am so happy to say that we are all free from the slave house. Mr. Cowell was arrested shortly after you were purchased.

I am assured that you are safe and happy. If that is true please write or call me.

I am currently living in an apartment in London with this total dork named Josh. (He's a total sweetie and I think I have a crush on him).

Anyway call me! 

Love you tons!

Niall

I stare in shock at the postcard. They're all free and happy. I allowed myself to not feel so guilty for the first time since I left. 

"Lou, my friends at the slave house, t-they're free," I laugh tears of relief cascading down my cheeks.

"I know, who do you think made the call?" he replies as he places down a plate of pancakes down in front of me, the four of them soaked in melting icing.

"You did that? But why and why wait till you had me?" I ask out loud not even realizing that I have said it aloud until he replies.

"I did it because it is what is right. I waited though, because I knew if I were to free you, you would just commit suicide or fall apart. I also needed somebody to love, and when I saw you I knew I had to take you and show you love, just like you have showed me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier," he settles in the stool beside me pecking my lips softly his hand resting on my back as he waits patiently for me to speak.

I can't find any words to say. I settle for throwing my arms around him, making him almost topple right off, but he is quick to steady himself and just hold me in his arms. 

 

Three months later

Louis and I have slowly gotten closer and closer. The more my belly swells the stronger our relationship grows.

 

For the first time in over two years I am finally able to go grocery shopping. I never thought I would be so excited to go grocery shopping before, but sitting in the car with Louis watching the traffic and spotting all different kinds of stores and places I wish to visit I am almost bouncing in my seat with excitement. 

 

My eyes land on a Babies R Us store and my eyes go wide. I am over five months pregnant and we still have nothing for the baby. My hands go down to my bloated belly rubbing it as I ponder asking Louis if we could stop, but my fear of being a bother or distracting him while he is driving makes me bite down on my tongue.

 

"Don't worry, love, I am already planning on stopping at a store for our little one after we finish up our grocery shopping. I have a perfect store in mine. It is a little boutique that a friend of mine runs, she has the best baby things on the market and I know you'll just fall in love with the place. The only things in there are things for babies and it is adorable. I am also sure that you will adore the store owner, Eleanor, she has been one of my best friends since secondary school," Louis assures me his words making me grin from ear to ear in excitement. 

 

I had been expecting Louis to stop at a grocery store that is a department store like Wal-Mart or Meijer, but he doesn't pull into either of these places or anything similar. He pulls up to a grocery store that specializes in gourmet food and has no preservatives in it. 

 

"It's healthier food and I personally like it much better. All that high fructose corn syrup is nasty and horrible for you. I'm not letting you or our baby eat any of that crap. Only the best for my family," Louis explains at my bewildered expression as he gets out.

We both get out of the car, with Louis grabbing the reusable cloth bags from the back and clicking the doors locked. I slide my hand into his clinging to him. Being out in public is a very strange feeling. Any person that is even remotely shady makes my heart race when they are near us, my fears from TV of them holding a gun beneath their sweatshirt or a bomb. Every loud noise makes me jump and I find myself holding my stomach as if to shield it from any threat that may be lurking around the corner.

"Relax, nobody is going to hurt you, love. I would never let any harm come to you or our little one. Plus, the chances of anything happening is very slim," he assures me rubbing my back reassuringly.

He grabs up a cart tossing the bags into the basket. I follow close behind him as we enter the store my fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. As we walk down aisles, start talking about food preferences and things that we could make I begin to slowly relax.

When he gives me permission to choose whatever I like I can't help, but to start grabbing things from the shelves. The large amount of cheeses from all over the world has me all excited and bewildered. I didn't even know that there was this many of the cheeses! I grab several different kinds knowing them to be great for cooking, on salad of just for a snack. 

They have a large variety of wine, beers and whiskies as well, but I walk past them knowing that I will not be able to have them still for a while. There is a section of the store that is filled with bake goods from a bakery downtown, and are delivered each morning. I grab some of the breads loving that they are homemade, along with some muffins and other pastries.

Even the eggs and milk are from local farms and have very little to no preservatives. The chips and crackers are all baked and look simply delicious. We pick up various fruits and vegetables. We move up to the check out and there are chocolates made in other countries and have real cocoa. I eye them glancing in between the pastries and the chocolate wondering if I should choose between the two. 

"Liam, grab a couple," Louis encourages me as he begins placing other things on the counter. 

Biting my lip I reach out snatching a bar from Belgian, another from France and the other I believe to be from Brazil. I place them all on the counter sheepishly my cheeks flushed under the gaze of the cashier, Louis and the lady behind us. 

"Excuse me for being nosy, but how far along are you?" the little elderly lady from behind us asks drawing both my and Louis' attention.

"He's a little over five months. We don't know the gender yet, but are very excited for our first little one," Louis speaks up after noticing that I am stuck in a sort of stand still not sure of what to do or say.

"Congratulations to you both. Enjoy and love every moment. Also you're absolutely stunning sweetheart, you give off this radiant glow," she whispers reaching out gently taking my hands into her tiny, frail ones.

"T-Thank you," I reply my cheeks flushing an even darker red.

She just beams at me patting my arm lightly admiration in her wise, old eyes.

Louis gets everything checked out and pays, bidding the elderly lady and the cashier a good day.

I try to help him put the groceries into the car, but he just waves me away ordering me to get in the car and relax.

I obey him sliding into the passenger seat once again. As I buckle my seatbelt I can't help, but eye my belly. My hands go over the large mass rubbing it gentle, a bright smile on my lips as tears run down my cheeks. There is a little person in there and it is so big that other people are beginning to notice its presence and makes them smile too.

A little movement from inside my belly makes me smile. I can feel it kick out at my hands as I put more pressure on my tummy. I giggle a little loving this baby even more as it bids me a little hello.

"What is it? Is the baby kicking?" Louis' voice startles me out of my little loving session. I glance up at him biting my lip as I nod.

He slides into his seat and reaches out placing his hand on my tummy grinning when our baby kicks his hand as well. 

"Hello there little one. I'm so happy that you're growing and healthy, I also love that you make your Papa smile more than I have made him in the past five months," Louis says to my belly making my cheeks flush a dark shade of red.

He glances up at me giving my lips a loving peck before starting the car. From his coat pocket he provides me with one of the chocolate bars that I had picked out. I take it with a squeal pealing back the wrapper.

I break off several pieces nibbling at it happily as I hum along to the song on the radio. 

We soon pull up to a shop that takes up about half a block. Louis slides out of the car and I follow. A little bell rings as we enter the building.

"Good afternoon, how can I...LOUIS?" a petite short haired brunette squeals flinging her arms around Louis. I step back several feet, shying away into the corner feeling like I am intruding on some private moment.

"Hey El, it's good to see you too, but I'm not just here for a social hour. Liam and I are shopping for our baby," Louis greets her stepping out of the hug so Eleanor can see me.

She moves over to me squeaking at the sight of my bloated belly," Hello Liam, it's a pledged to meet you finally. Louis has told me so much about you. How are you? Has Louis been taking car of you?"

"I-I'm good, and yeah..." I blush glancing down at my feet nervous under her gaze. Arms wrap around me.

"He's adorable!" Eleanor cheers. 

"El, can we start shopping now? I do have a pregnant boyfriend I also want to get dinner after this," Louis points out making her raise her sigh.

"Don't worry I'll corner you and get all the details on how your really feeling and on this little one later," she whispers in my ear placing a gentle hand on my belly rubbing it gently before turning her attention to the store.

She leaves us to wander around. I walk down the aisles grinning at all the little booties, the onesie, blankets, cribs, diapers and toys. I find myself reaching out touching some of the soft fabrics gently. 

"What do you want to start looking for?" Louis asks holding up a cute small brown stuffed dog.

"It's adorable. I don't know, what to get. I mean what do you want? What do we get a baby that we don't know the gender of? What room design are we doing?" I ask getting a little overwhelmed as it dawns on me all the things we need for the baby.

"Breathe love. It's okay. What are some nursery deigns that you have seen that you liked?" he asks placing both hands on my shoulders meeting my eyes as he takes deep breaths allowing me to copy him.

"I-I don't know. I... maybe... um I have seen this cute puppy themed one. It has like puppies painted on the walls, and like puppy dogs. There was also the baby's name painted above the crib and the walls were blue, but it was mostly geared towards boys. I don't know..." I ramble off making him grin at me.

"We can do that. Trust me when I say our little buddy will love it," he assures calming me some until I realize what he has said.

"You know the gender?!" I ask swatting his arm playfully, but as soon as I do my hands fall in shock of what I've just done. I smacked my owner, I've hit my master. Tears begin to fill my eyes and my bottom lip trembles. I bow my head wrapping my arms around my belly curling into myself as I wait for the blows to come.

"Liam, what are you doing? Love, it's okay. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay, no harm done, and it was actually kind of cute. I'm not angry," Louis tilts my chin up putting the tip of his nose up against mine, "You are adorable, beautiful and mine. I need you to understand that it is okay to joke with me, Liam. I'll never lay an angry hand on you."

I nod wiping away my tears with my sleeve letting him pull me into his arms. I would normally be snuggled up against his chest, but our little one is proving to make that little difficult.

"We're having a boy?" I ask hesitantly a small smile on my lips.

"Yes, a beautiful little boy. Now let's get shopping," he encourages me .

By the time we've finished shopping we have picked out a gorges dark oak crib, with a changing table to match, a bunch of adorable stuffed puppy dogs that vary in size (one big enough that it comes up to my hips), a handful of outfits, some blankets and a rocking chair.

As we stand at the check out Louis doesn't allow me to see the amount that this is all going to cost, but I do catch sight of a picture in his wallet. 

It's a simple picture of two people. One a tall male with long brown hair, a large smile with dimples, and green eyes. Beside him is Louis. They are holding each other in their arms and Louis is kissing the other man's cheek. They both look so happy and in love. 

I take a step away from Louis realizing that I am his second choice, his replacement. There is somebody before me that he hasn't even mentioned.

"I'll have the furniture dropped off to your house tomorrow. I'll see you both around, it was a pleasure meeting you.... Liam? What's wrong?" Eleanor's concerned voice makes me look up from the spot I have been starring at on the floor.

"I-I...w-why did L-Louis buy me? W-who is the g-guy in L-Louis' wallet?" I ask feeling claustrophobic once again. My chest twists into knots, my breathing picks up and I am starting to cry.

"Who are you talking about? Liam? What is wrong?" Louis reaches out for me, and I stand perfectly still. I let him pull me closer to him, but I don't look up at him.

"Harry, Louis he's talking about Harry. He saw the picture in your wallet. Liam, sweetheart, come here," Eleanor steps out from behind the counter pulling me away from Louis and into her arms, "Liam, the reason Louis saved you was not to replace that man in the picture. He saved you, because he wanted a family. He saved you, because it heart ached for you and he loves you. He adores you. You being in his life has made him smile more than he has smiled in years. He is thrilled to have this little boy with you and start a family," she whispers to me wiping away my tears and rubbing my back getting me to calm down.

"Liam, Harry was my husband. We got married at 18, but when he turned 19 he was diagnosed with cancer. A year later I lost him. It's been over four years I've moved on. He doesn't come before you, you're my number one priority. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. If it makes you feel better I'll take the picture out of my wallet. I'll do anything to make you happy again," he replies coming over beside me wrapping his arms around me again.

"I think my hormones are really kicking in today. I'm sorry for assuming. Keep the picture in your wallet, Louis, he's part of your past and you still love him. Just promise to put a picture of me there to?" I ask him wiping my tears away.

"I already have one, sweetheart, along with our son's ultrasound," he pulls his wallet out again flipping to the front of the tiny album and there are the two pictures. I am laying in bed half asleep with my shirt half rolled up exposing my bare pregnant belly. I blush snuggling into him grinning from ear to ear, not even realizing that he had even took it.

"I have plenty more on my phone as well," he whispers making me giggle and squirm around over the fact that we have an audience and he is being all lovey.

With my emotions under control once again we leave the store hand in hand both of us a little lighter and happier with both our pasts now out entirely in the open.

4 months later

The nursery has finally been finished, the house is baby proofed, and our little boy is getting into position to be born. 

For the past two days I have been having light contractions on and off, each one getting closer and closer as our baby prepares to enter the world.

Dr. Lucas, whom I still can't get myself to call Stanley, is staying at the house in the guest room, and Louis has cleared the entire week with the arrival getting closer and closer.

As it does I am getting even more uncomfortable. I take baths frequently, walk the halls and through the garden in the back with Louis, I've tried eating spicy foods and we've had... um... made love on several occasions, anything to speed up the process.

On my third day I don't even have it in me to leave the bed, the pain getting to be too much. I curl up into where Louis is breathing into his pillow to calm me as I pray for him to come back up and for the baby to just come already.

"Liam, how are you doing today?" the sound of his voice only makes me whimper as I clutch at my belly as it tenses up again and the pressure on my hips getting almost unbearable.

"H-Hurts, they're not far apart. I think he's coming today. OW.... Ugh..." I groan out curling into myself as my stomach cramps up again forcing water to gush out of me, but I pay no attention to that. I am too busy crying and trying to breathe through the pain.

"Stanley, get your as up here! His water just broke and the contractions are only minutes apart!" Louis calls out the bedroom door before hurrying to my side. 

He wraps an arm around me slowly unfurling me and spreading my legs, not having anything to remove with me only wearing an overly large t-shirt. 

I can hear footsteps hurrying up the steps as Louis comes back up by my head stroking my hair and squeezing my hand tightly as I breathe and try to focus on anything but the pain. As the pain increases though I have the urge to start pushing, but I wait needing to be sure and needing Louis' permission first.

"I-I think he wants out now," I groan as Louis helps me into a sitting position propping pillows behind me.

"Alright Liam, I'm here now and that baby is not waiting any longer. He is already crowning. I need you to start pushing on your next contraction," the sound of Dr. Lucas' voice makes me actually laugh in relief. 

I do what he asks not hesitating any longer. I grip onto my knees, with Louis rubbing my back as I push down with all my might. 

Dr. Lucas is right there with all his equipment ready and his hands waiting to catch my baby.

I relax for a second before pushing down again screaming from the pain, but anxious to get this baby out already. 

I scream at the top of my lungs and keep pushing till Louis has to actually tell me to stop and breathe. I fall back into my pillows, Dr. Lucas' words that the head was out allows me to breathe a little easier.

I breathe through several contractions before being give the okay. I push down once again, feeling Dr. Lucas' hands there carefully moving the shoulders around to help me. 

I feel the pressure disappear and for the first time in two days I can actually relax. I collapse back into the pillows crying happy tears as I hear the cries of my son. I watch with blurry vision as Louis cuts the cord. I am given a glance of him before he is whisked away to be cleaned by Louis.

The after birth is out, the bed is cleaned up and so am I by the time Louis returns with our newly cleaned and beautiful boy.

He carefully lowers him down into my arms, my son's skin feeling so soft against my own. He is wrapped up like a little burrito in a pretty green blanket, with a matching hat atop his head. He has just a small patch of brown hair that is barely even there. His hands are so tiny that the print of my thumb is about as big as his palm. He curls his tiny fingers around my thumb his tiny body relaxing in my hold, recognized the sound of my heartbeat and breathing, knowing that he is safe with me.

I kiss his tiny nose gently, my mind just on repeat of: he's really mine! I gave birth to the most beautiful baby in the world! He's my entire world now and I wouldn't trade anything for him.

"I love you so much, Jayson, and I promise to protect you and never to hurt you. I promise that I will always love you with all my heart," I whisper to him a gentle hand resting on my back as I feel Louis lean in to us both.

"And I promise to protect you both."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading my story and please leave your thoughts in the comments. :D <3


End file.
